Yours All Along
by yoimnao
Summary: ONE SHOT! Syaoran keeps on stealing Sakura's food but what he really wants is far from that. Will stealing food get him what he really wants or realize that: "Well, technically speaking," She laughed. "It was yours all along." SxS Read and Review!


**Title:** Yours All Along

**Summary:** Syaoran is playing some kind of prank on Sakura. One day he's normal, the next he's stealing Sakura's food. But the food is not exactly what he wants, actually it's far from that. Will his food-stealing tactics actually get him what he wants or… "Well, technically speaking," She laughed. "It was yours all along."

**Pairing:** Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Disclaimer:** I certainly do **not** own CCS! CLAMP does!

* * *

"There is something wrong with Syaoran-kun…" Sakura said with her head resting on her left hand. It was a fair afternoon and the two best friends are hanging out at Tomoyo's house.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura blankly with a very confused look on her face. "Sakura-chan, I asked if you have eaten."

Sakura looked up at her. "I know and I have not. Syaora—"

"What is it about him this time?!" Tomoyo cut her off. She was getting really impatient with Sakura. Every single time she asks if she has eaten, Syaoran would always pop out in the discussion.

The auburn-haired girl walked over to her best friend who was currently sewing one of her creations. "Tomoyo-chan, if you would just let me finish what I was saying, you would completely understand what I'm trying to say."

Tomoyo nodded dumbly and listened as Sakura started to speak. "It all started when I was buying some of my favorite ice cream…"

Yet again, Tomoyo eyed her with a look completely implying that her story has nothing to do with whatever they were talking about but smartly decided to just shut up and listen.

**--FLASHBACK--**

_It was an ordinary day in Tomoeda. A lot of people were spending their morning on a walk on the park since there's no school or work on Sundays. Today is a special day for Sakura because only on Sundays does she have the luxury to eat her favorite treat—ice cream!_

_She skipped her way to the ice cream parlor across the fountain in the middle of the park. 'Yay! Ice cream! And oh, the line is short!' She thought happily._

_Golen bells chimed as she pushed the glass doors of the parlor open. She excitedly fell in line as she stared at the mouth-watering frozen sweets. _

_Alas! After what seemed like ages for Sakura, it was now her turn. The teenage counter girl looked at Sakura and said with a bored tone, "Welcome to 'Scoops and Cones', how may I serve you?"_

"_Ano, double-scoop chocolate sundae with whipped cream and chocolate syrup, please!" She replied still ever so cheerily. The counter girl nodded and proceeded to prepare her order._

_As she gave Sakura her already paid ice cream, Sakura went to one of the vacant tables to enjoy her treat. She grabbed the spoon and scooped a generous amount of sundae. She could barely control her craving as she closed her eyes and brought the ice cream to her lips to taste its ice cream-y goodness. But to her utter disappointment, the ice cream was gone!_

"_Where the hell is my ice cream?!" She shouted as she scanned the area._

"_There, there, Sakura-chan. Don't tell me you forgot what you already ate." She heard a deep and husky voice whisper in her ear, sending shivers running up and down her spine._

_She turned her head and saw an amber-eyed boy with his usual unruly chestnut locks smirking at her. She crossed her arms across her chest and answered, "I totally did not, Syao-kun!"_

_He sat down on the chair across from her and smirked, "What? Were you too caught up with eating to keep track on what you already ate?"_

_Sakura flushed from embarrassment and thought, 'I haven't eaten it, right? …Have I?!'_

"_Aww, no need to be embarrassed, my Cherry Blossom. Oh, and thanks for this!" He said as he showed her HER ice cream._

"_Hey! That's mine!" She tried to grab it but to no avail, Syaoran was already half way out._

"_You don't mind me stealing it, right? See ya!" He waved goodbye as he disappeared from the view of a totally dumbfounded Sakura._

"_Oh no, he didn't! Damn it!" Sakura stood up totally mad at what Syaoran did. 'Him of all the people! And that was MY favorite treat too.' _

'_Maybe he was really hungry, Sakura!" An inner voice called out to her. Sakura stood still, thoughts of killing Syaoran gone out of the window._

'_Maybe you are right! I'll let it go this time!' She thought as she reached for her pocket, 'At least I can buy another o-' _

"_Shit. I don't have any money left."_

**--END OF FLASHBACK-- **

"Maybe he was just hungry." Tomoyo said as Sakura ended her tale.

Sakura looked at her best friend, "That was what I thought. But—"

"Then you should forgive him! If Eriol-kun did that to me and I found out he was just hungry… I'd totally forgive him!" She said, thinking about her boyfriend.

"He's your boyfriend for pete's sake!"

"You love him, it's the same." Tomoyo replied smugly.

Sakura was at a loss for words when she remembered something, "But that's not just it… I did forgive him but he did it again."

Tomoyo's eyes grew wider than normal. "He what?!"

"He stole my food again. And not just another time but a good 5 times." She sighed.

"Maybe he is really, really, really, really hungry and broke?"

"Naah." They both replied at the same time. Thinking about the way they both thought similarly, the two girls laughed to their hearts contents.

Soon Sakura stopped as her stomach growled. "Damn, I'm really hungry. I better go Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo offered her dinner but Sakura refused saying she'd been craving for some burger and fries. Bidding Tomoyo goodbye, Sakura headed for the nearest fast food chain.

She got what she wanted and sat down. 'Why do I feel someone's going to steal my food again?' She ignored the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach thinking she was just hungry.

She scanned the area as she brought the burger to her lips with her eyes open. In a just a second, the burger was gone. "Li Syaoran!" She whined. She was rather tired of this and had no more time to be mad.

Or so we thought…

"Damn it! Why do you always steal my food?! If you want it, then you should've just asked and I'd gladly buy you one! But stealing?! You of all the people should—"

She was cut off by Syaoran, "Sakura-chan, chill for a second. Here, I don't want it anymore since I don't think my plan's worki—… oops?"

Sakura looked at Syaoran with a look of total confusion, "What plan?"

"Nothing! Here, eat!" He replied all too quickly. Being too suspicious for Sakura's liking.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura said as she put on her irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"Eat first and I promise I will tell you. You look really starved."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious. And, whose fault is it anyway?"

He laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. She devoured the hamburger in record time and dragged an amazed Syaoran outside.

With her hand on her hips she looked at him and demanded, "I did what you said, now spill!"

He took a deep breath and started, "Well for starters," He looked at Sakura's expecting face and continued a pink tinge in his cheeks quite noticeable. "I… I- Ano, I…"

"You what? I don't have the whole afternoon for this Syaoran."

"I… I think it's only fair!"

"Stealing my food is fair? What the hell did I do to you? It's not like I stole something from y—"

"As a matter of fact… you did!"

"See, even you agree!" She replied then realized what he had just said, "I did what?!"

"You stole something from me!" Sakura raised her eyebrow and looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

"And what is that?"

"This," He said as he pointed to his chest. " You stole this—my heart."

He took a deep breath and faced her, "I… I like you, Sakura-chan! More than how friends should like each other!" He rambled completely oblivious of Sakura's flushed, shocked face. "You've been running in my mind 24/7 and it's driving me crazy!"

Sakura recovered from her initial shock, "And you showed your feelings by stealing my food?"

"That was what Hiiragizawa said when I asked for advice." He looked ready to kill a certain blue-haired guy.

"He said to steal my food?!"

"Not exactly."

**--FLASHBACK--**

_Syaoran was wringing his hair in frustration. He had a tough day with Sakura constantly in his mind. He remembered her when doing his math homework, when he was training, when he was eating… whenever he does something!_

_The sound of the door opening and closing caught his attention. In came his annoying cousin, Eriol Hiiragizawa. "How's my cute little descendant?"_

"_Damn it! I've had enough of it! What should I do?!" He faced his all-knowing cousin with a creepy smile on his cousin's face._

"_Did you happen to be talking about a certain Sakura Kinomoto?"_

"_Not only talking about her but thinking about her! Gah! It's driving me insane!"_

_Eriol took a seat at an unoccupied chair, "Well, when did this start exactly?"_

"_When she stole my heart." His tone changed from the volume of 20 roaring motorcycle engines to a barely whispering sound. _

"_Ah, I see!" _

_Smiling, Syaoran sat up from his bed and looked at his cousin with a hopeful face. "You know what I should do?"_

"_You should steal h—"_

"_ERIOL! I HATE TO ADMIT IT BUT YOU'RE A GENIUS! I SHOULD STEAL FROM HER AND THEN SHE'D BE THINKING ABOUT ME AND SOON ENOUGH LIKE ME TOO!" He shouted as he dashed out of his room._

_Eriol shook his head and sighed, "I said , steal her heart. Oh well, hope what he's planning would work. Anyway, off to call my Tomoyo-chan."_

**--END OF FLASHBACK--**

Sakura could barely understand the last part of what he was rambling about because of her laughter. She couldn't quit laughing at how stupid and yes, cute Syaoran is.

"Syao-kun, I don't think that's what Eriol-kun meant." Sakura said, shaking her head.

"He didn't? Damn it, he should learn to be specific sometimes."

"Maybe you should learn to listen sometimes." She replied. He replied while raising his eyebrow, "What?"

She giggled and moved closer to him. "Never mind. Anyway, whatever you planned might have actually worked."

He looked, his face suddenly bright. "I-I did? So you like me too?"

She shook her head and his face suddenly looked sad, "You got this, instead." She said.

He looked up and a smile played on his lips as he saw Sakura pointing to her chest. "Fair enough since I had a hard time getting your food all day."

She tiptoed and placed her lips near his ear and whispered, "Well, technically speaking." She laughed. "It was yours all along."

-

-

-

* * *

Gah! I actually finished my first fic!XD I'm a bit disappointed in the outcome, though. *sighs* Anyway, please** REVIEW** and make this crappy author happy.:)


End file.
